WALL E 2
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: Set right after the movie. WALL-E and EVE have some feathered friends when a blue jay builds a nest in the same tree that grew out of WALL-E's boot.
1. The Baby Birds Hatch

WALL-E and EVE were holding hands while staring at a tree that grew out of a boot. It was the same tree that was once the plant that WALL-E was the first to find.

However, he had to give it to EVE so she could take it to the Axiom and put it in the holo-detector. If not for WALL-E hitching a ride, EVE would never understand the true meaning of love.

Now, humanity was rebuilding the planet that was turning greener all because of WALL-E. The tree they were staring at housed a blue jay, which they decided to call "Jay" and three eggs.

Suddenly, the two robots heard a cracking sound. EVE scanned it with her tractor beam and it picked up three baby birds. She and WALL-E stared in awe at the little creatures.

Jay soon flew back to the tree with a worm in her beak. WALL-E's eyebrows went up when he saw Jay feed her babies the worm. WALL-E shook a little at the thought of birds eating worms, but that did not go unnoticed by EVE. She giggled. WALL-E was so funny!

Suddenly, WALL-E's internal systems gave him a warning sign. A sandstorm was coming! WALL-E knew Jay and her babies wouldn't survive in this weather. EVE used her tractor beam to put the birds in her storage chamber. She picked up WALL-E and flew towards his truck as fast as a rocket.


	2. WALL E's Feathered Guests

WALL-E and EVE made it inside just as the storm hit. WALL-E closed the door behind them and shook off what little dust settled on his shoulders. EVE tried not to laugh so she wouldn't shake up Jay and her babies. Jay and her babies!

EVE suddenly remembered that Jay and her babies were still in her storage chamber. She quickly opened it and the birds flew/hopped out. They started playing with WALL-E's knick-knacks, making a huge mess. WALL-E and EVE didn't mind as they decided to watch _Hello, Dolly!_ This was all well and good until the birds wanted to watch, too. The baby birds all sat on WALL-E's shoulder, which tickled so the truck was also filled with WALL-E's laughter. EVE giggled only every five minutes to join the laughter. Jay was next to her on the floor.

When the movie was over, the birds had fallen fast asleep. WALL-E made a little nest out of the mess the birds had made. Once the birds were settled, WALL-E and EVE backed up into their bed-spaces and shut down for the night.

Tomorrow, they would put the birds back in their nest


	3. Back To Their Tree

Come morning, the beeping noise on WALL-E's charge meter woke him up. He didn't want to disturb the birds, so he climbed up with all his strength through the roof that EVE had blasted in the roof to save him. WALL-E sank low on his treads and opened his solar panels to the sun.

WALL-E's solar meter chimed and he climbed back through the hole. He picked up the birds in their nest and put them in his trash compactor. Once done, he climbed back up through the hole raced towards their tree.

What WALL-E saw made him very surprised!

The tree had been blown over by the storm. WALL-E sighed. Now, what was he going to do? Then, he decided to get BURN-E to weld the tree back together.

WALL-E raced to the Axiom as fast as his little treads would carry him. Once he got there, he made fast warbling sounds to BURN-E. Luckily, BURN-E was happy to help.

So WALL-E led BURN-E back to the tree and by the time EVE flew to the scene, the tree was all fixed. WALL-E and BURN-E exchanged beeps to each other and BURN-E hopped away. EVE warbled something to WALL-E. "Oh!" said WALL-E, remembering the birds. He opened his trash compactor and took the birds in their nest out. EVE gave him a boost and he put the birds and their nest back in the tree. He and EVE waved goodbye to the birds, who were just starting to wake up, and Jay waved back. The baby birds just cheeped goodbye to their new friends and WALL-E and EVE wheeled/hovered away.


	4. New Feathered Friends

WALL-E and EVE took a stroll in Central Park. They were at a pond where a family of ducks were playing. WALL-E and EVE watched the ducks until something caught WALL-E's eye. He slowly wheeled toward the bushes and who should pop out but Jay! She was looking for a worm. WALL-E decided to help. He began to dig very fast into the ground until he found a worm. WALL-E picked it up and handed it to Jay, who took it in her beak, gave WALL-E a friendly peck in thanks and flew away.

WALL-E wheeled back to the pond. EVE was still there, but now the duck family had seen how helpful WALL-E was. They swam over and quacked hello. WALL-E beeped out his name, "WALL-E" and EVE did the same. "EVE." The ducks smiled, seeing that their new friends had such cool-sounding names. WALL-E and EVE decided to give the ducks names.

They named the male duck, "Rainbow" and the female duck "Spot." The ducks seemed to like their new names. Suddenly, WALL-E's internal systems warned him that another storm was coming. EVE quickly put the ducks in her storage chamber, picked up WALL-E and flew to their truck.


	5. Ducks In His Truck

Once WALL-E and EVE got into the truck safely, EVE took the ducks out of her storage chamber. WALL-E decided since ducks like water that he would bring some.

He wheeled outside, trying to get back to the pond. He closed his eyes so the wind wouldn't sting his face. WALL-E tried to roll against the wind, but it was too strong.

Suddenly, the wind swept him off his treads and into the pond. WALL-E opened his eyes to find that the wind blew him to where he wanted to go. However, when he tried to get out, the wind pushed him back in.

WALL-E kept trying, but the wind kept pushing him into the pond. WALL-E boxed up and shut down. He would continue his task in the morning, but it was too dangerous to do anything right now.

When morning came, WALL-E awoke and climbed out of the pond. He was low on energy and he still hadn't gotten the water for Rainbow, Spot and their ducklings. He was also soaking wet from having slept in the pond. WALL-E got to work, scooping water into his trash compactor. He shook himself dry and waddled back to his truck.

WALL-E passed Jay's tree and caught her attention. She flew down and chirped at him. He moaned softly, informing her that he was low on energy, but was determined to get the water he was carrying back to the ducks. Jay gave an impressed whistle. Deciding to help, she lifted WALL-E by his arms and carried him to his truck.

EVE waited anxiously as she stared at the ducks. They were extremely thirsty and WALL-E hadn't returned yet! Suddenly, she saw WALL-E flying with Jay. Jay put WALL-E down on his back and WALL-E opened his trash compactor. The ducks immediately jumped in. At first, WALL-E felt silly for becoming a duck pond, but when Jay perched on the side of "the duck's pool" WALL-E didn't mind.

In this process, EVE picked up WALL-E as gently as she could, so she wouldn't spill the water that was in his trash compactor. When they reached the pond, EVE poured the water (and the ducks) out of WALL-E's trash compactor. With a sigh of relief, WALL-E shook himself dry causing EVE to giggle. Jay made rapid bird sounds, as if she were laughing too. Then, all three went home.


	6. WALL E Goes To The Doctor

WALL-E was tired the next morning. EVE hoped he was okay, since they'd just made some new friends yesterday. After charging himself up, WALL-E and EVE decided to go to Buy N Large to just roll or hover around.

Inside Buy N Large, WALL-E and EVE rolled/hovered around for one hour and then, they stopped to rest. Something was really getting to WALL-E. He looked around and then spotted a doctor's office. WALL-E tapped on EVE's shoulder and pointed to the clinic. EVE could see that WALL-E wasn't feeling very well, so she picked him up and flew to the clinic.

The doctor took a look at WALL-E and said, "Feathers are caught in the corner of his trash compactor. He must go to the hospital." "Whoa," said WALL-E. Eve stroked his arm reassuringly. Then she made a few questioning beeps to the doctor. "Yes, you can go with him. Despite his age, he'll need all the support he can get. For now, leave him with me. If he gets scared, I'll let you know." EVE nodded, then she left the clinic.

EVE thought about what the doctor had said and decided that it was true: WALL-E would need as much support as he could get. EVE decided to gather up their bird friends and M-O and the rejects. There was so much to do. EVE flew off to get started.


	7. EVE's Big Task

EVE flew to the Axiom to tell M-O, the rejects and the humans. "Anything for little WALL-E," said the Captain. M-O just nodded, signifying that he would do it. The rejects, well, they were just happy to help.

Once all of WALL-E's good friends knew, EVE told BURN-E. Not only did he accept the favor, but he also welded a birdhouse for Jay that also had a pool for Rainbow, Spot and their ducklings. It was on wheels so it would be easy to move, even with the birds in it.

EVE then went to Jay's tree to tell her the news. Jay chirped in concern. She felt sorry for WALL-E. To show her babies were worried too, they gave EVE wing salutes to show that they would do it for WALL-E and hopped in the wheeled birdhouse.

EVE went down to the pond to tell the ducks. Rainbow and Spot quacked in concern whilst their duckling cheeped in concern, feeling sorry for WALL-E. They jumped into the duck pool. EVE used her tractor beam to pick up pond weed for the ducks and worms for the blue jays. She made sure there was enough to last them through the season.

Once the whole task was done, EVE wheeled the birdhouse home. She was exhausted from the trip. She decided to rest a minute in the truck. Like everyone she told, EVE was truly concerned for WALL-E.

Late at night, the doctor ran up. He noticed Jay who was watching the moon. "Is EVE here?" he asked her. Jay pointed with her wing to the truck. "Thanks," said the doctor, never knowing that he could speak bird!

The door to the truck opened, startling EVE out of sleep mode. At first, she thought it was WALL-E, but then she noticed it was the doctor. "You'd better go and see WALL-E," the doctor said quickly. "Take the blue bird with you. WALL-E is finding it scary in my office at night and he's worried about you," EVE quickly flew out of the truck and motioned Jay to follow.


	8. WALL E Scared!

WALL-E moaned quietly while saying "Eva!" very softly. He was shaking in fear until EVE arrived with Jay. EVE took the little garbage bot in her arms whilst Jay perched on his shoulder.

"WALL-E okay?" EVE asked.

"WALL-E scared," he warbled.

Jay chirped softly and gave WALL-E a gentle peck.

"Jay say okay. No need worry. We here for you," EVE whispered softly. "What wrong?"

"Scary," WALL-E whispered. "Miss Eva."

EVE hugged WALL-E and Jay nudged him in support.

WALL-E was almost asleep. Jay chirped to EVE questioningly. EVE nodded. Jay silently flew out of the room, but EVE took one last look at WALL-E.

"Eva!" WALL-E said shakily.

EVE quickly flew to his side. She gently held him in her arms and gave him a spark-kiss. She put him down and turned to follow Jay out of the room.

EVE was almost to the door when she heard WALL-E again. By the looks of him, he seemed very scared of going to the hospital. EVE decided that she would stay with WALL-E overnight.

"Here for you," she whispered as she "lay down" next to WALL-E.

WALL-E stayed quiet this time and hugged EVE as he slept.


	9. A Busy Morning

EVE awoke before WALL-E did. He had been so scared in the night that he needed to catch up on sleep. EVE silently hovered out of the room and came back with the wheeled birdhouse.

Jay woke up and chirped a pretty song. WALL-E woke up slowly and looked at Jay. He slowly lifted a finger so Jay could perch on it. Jay chirped questioningly, asking if WALL-E was okay.

"Need... Eeeeeeeva." WALL-E moaned in reply. EVE hovered to his side and took his hand. She beeped reassuringly and gave him a spark kiss. WALL-E sighed happily, knowing EVE was by his side.

Some medics soon arrived to take WALL-E to the hospital. "Alright," they said to EVE. "Let us handle him." They lifted WALL-E in a stretcher. "Eva!" he called. EVE looked at him with a worried look in her eyes.

The Captain arrived along with the rest of the group. "It's okay," said the Captain. "The doctors said we could give WALL-E his support." EVE was relieved. She wheeled the birdhouse over to the Captain who wheeled it into a bus where the rest of the group was. EVE got into the ambulance was WALL-E and they were off.


	10. Out With The Feather In With The Love

As they traveled through the streets to the hospital, everything was a blur to EVE . . . except WALL-E on the wheeled platform in front of her. That sight was all too crystal clear.

As they arrived at the hospital, WALL-E was immediately wheeled into a hospital room to get the feathers out. Everyone watched nervously as WALL-E gave yelps of panic every time a feather was plucked out of his compactor. The birds shook their heads sadly. EVE showed that worried look in her eyes and the other robots only sighed as the doctors kept their work.

Finally, one doctor spoke to EVE. "Excuse me," she said. "we managed to get the feathers out. WALL-E is feeling much better and you can escort him home now, so..." She clapped her hands. "Everyone's gonna be back together now."

A few moments later, WALL-E wheeled out of the operating room. "WALL-E," EVE said happily as her eyes turned into happy moon crescents. They hugged and kissed each other while the others sighed happily.

That night, they had to sleep in the hospital. WALL-E and EVE slept together. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned their heads together in a "kiss."


	11. Dreaming Of You

The next morning, everyone was allowed to go home. WALL-E and EVE went home to their truck. They looked in each other's eyes and kissed once again. They were the happiest robots ever since they met.

Late at night, when all the world was sleeping, WALL-E and EVE had sweet dreams about each other. In WALL-E's dream, he found a flower for EVE. She took it and put it in her storage chamber. In EVE's dream, she was dancing in space with WALL-E.

Yet, WALL-E and EVE were just another couple that loved each other deeply. Nothing could ever separate them.

Late at night, when all the world was sleeping, WALL-E tapped EVE on the shoulder. She woke up and they kissed. They fell asleep in this position however, but all that mattered was that they were together.


	12. Single Ladies WALL E Meets Beyonce

It was another happy day for WALL-E and EVE. After his morning charge, WALL-E was ready for work. As for EVE, she had to look after Jay and her babies. She also had to look after the ducks and explain why swimming in WALL-E's compactor was a bad idea.

On his way to work, WALL-E saw three women dancing in the streets while singing "Single Ladies"

"Whoa!" WALL-E said as he watched them sing and dance.

Suddenly, a man rode by on his motorcycle and snatched WALL-E. "Whoa!" WALL-E yelped. The man took him to his truck. "There you go," the man said triumphantly. "you're safe and sound." WALL-E sighed, not understanding what that was all about. The man gave WALL-E a pat on the head and left. However, the motorcycle was so loud that WALL-E cubed himself up a little.

Just then, the three dancing woman came by. "Hey, kid," the tallest one said. "did you like our dancing?" WALL-E nodded. "Good, then let me introduce myself." said the woman. "I'm Beyonce and these are my sisters, Wendy and Stella." "WALL-E," said the dusty brown robot as he shook hands with the women. "That man who just brought you home, kid," said Beyonce. "is Alex. He has a habit of bringing people home," WALL-E shugged. At least EVE wouldn't be worried, he thought.

WALL-E's thoughts rang true when he saw EVE coming home. Her eyes were happy moon crescents when she saw him. WALL-E and EVE shared a kiss and went inside for the night.


	13. The Bathroom Ad

The next morning, WALL-E woke up low on energy. He went up to the truck's roof and opened his solar panels. As for EVE, she flew off to look after their bird friends.

Once WALL-E was all charged, he closed his solar panels. He climbed down the truck's roof and got his cooler. The same thing happened as it did without EVE: WALL-E would step on Hal. Hal would pop up and WALL-E would roll off to work.

When he got there, he scooped some trash into his compactor and turned it into a cube. Then, he took the cube and stacked it on a trash tower.

As WALL-E was about to do it again, something caught his eye. He rolled over and saw that it was a bathroom ad. Beyonce and her sisters were there and WALL-E bumped right into them. "Kid, you're back," said Beyonce. WALL-E nodded. "You're just in time to see our favorite Buy n Large ad," said Wendy. "Here, take a look," said Stella. The three women moved out of the way so WALL-E could see what they were looking at.

WALL-E was shocked to see a baby bear with little white things stuck to him. Why would Beyonce like this ad? WALL-E wondered this allowed until Beyonce said, "Well, show's over. Thanks for watching it with us, kid." "I'm going to get some of that right now," said Wendy. "Did you like it?" asked Stella. WALL-E didn't know what to say. He just warbled softly. "I guess not," said Beyonce. "Thanks again for watching with us. You're a good kid." WALL-E waved to the women and wheeled back to his work site.

Every now and then, WALL-E came across objects he could add to his collection. When the day was over, he gave EVE another kiss and they went inside to spend their night together.


	14. WALL E Meets A Reporter

The next day started the usual way except when WALL-E was on his way to work, his attention was caught by a reporter. "Wow," she said. "You're that little robot from the movie!" WALL-E nodded. "WALL-E," he said. "I see," said the reporter. "Any more comments, WALL-E?" WALL-E warbled softly into the microphone and the reporter nodded. "Okay," she said. "Thank you for letting me talk to you and have a nice day."

WALL-E soon arrived at work. He compacted cubes and stacked them in neat piles. Every once in awhile, he came across objects he could put in his box.

That night, WALL-E and EVE watched _Hello, Dolly!_ while holding hands. When their song was over, both robots fell asleep.


	15. Day At Work

The next day was usual again. Both robots awoke their usual ways. They got ready for their days the usual way. They spark-kissed each other and set off for work.

WALL-E began his task of compacting trash and stacking it in neat piles. Sometimes, an interesting object caught his eye. WALL-E put it in his treasure box to take home later.

EVE began her task of making sure nothing happened to the birds. She was more like their lifeguard, supervising and making sure they were safe.

At the end of the day, the two robots met at WALL-E's truck to watch _Hello, Dolly! _before bed. When the movie was over, the two robots fell asleep happily.


	16. Betsey Arrives

The next day, WALL-E and EVE decided to spend the day together. They went for a stroll at the park to see their duck friends. WALL-E and EVE watched the ducks until something caught WALL-E's eye. At first, he thought it was Jay, but this speck was pink instead of blue.

WALL-E slowly wheeled toward the pink speck in the bushes, the same place where he'd seen Jay a few days ago. He peeked through the bushes and there was a small, pink rabbit. It looked at WALL-E in curiosity and WALL-E looked back at it.

WALL-E and the pink rabbit were staring at each other until . . .

**Poof**

Suddenly, the pink rabbit came to life and it startled WALL-E. He raced back to EVE and the ducks while shouting "Eva!" The pink rabbit looked through the bushes. "I didn't mean to scare him," the rabbit said.

Later that evening, WALL-E came back to the park by himself to look for the pink rabbit. He thought he had scared it, so he decided to come back and apologize. WALL-E wheeled to the bushes, the same spot where he'd seen the rabbit before. He peeked through the bushes, hoping to see it again and there it was.

The rabbit was back to its "pet" form and once again, looked at WALL-E curiously. WALL-E and the rabbit stared at each other until...

**Poof**

Suddenly, the rabbit came back to life, startling WALL-E again. Only instead of running away, WALL-E cubed himself up and shook uncontrollably. The rabbit stepped out of the bushes and approached the shivering robot. "Are you okay?" it asked him quietly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. There, there,"

WALL-E slowly peeked out of his box shakily to see the pink rabbit smiling at him. "WALL-E," he said shyly. "WALL-E? What a nice name," said the rabbit. "My name is Betsey and you're a very cute robot."

Suddenly, WALL-E's internal systems gave him a warning sign. "Bessie!" he cried. "What is it, WALL-E?" asked Betsey. WALL-E pointed to the clouds. Betsey looked in the direction WALL-E was pointing at and saw that there was a storm coming. "You're right, WALL-E," she said. "Don't worry. I can get us home fast."


	17. One Robot's Trash Is A Rabbit's Treasure

**Poof**

Betsey and WALL-E appeared inside the truck and this time EVE was surprised. "EVE," she said. "My name is Betsey," said the little pink rabbit. "and I think you have a very nice home." EVE shook hands with Betsey and together, she and WALL-E began to give her a tour.

First, they handed her a broken eggbeater and explained that EVE broke it when she spun it faster and faster. Betsey laughed. Next, they handed her a bubble wrap sheet. WALL-E explained as best he could that EVE was very fast at popping bubbles. "I see," said Betsey with a nod. Next, WALL-E handed her the Rubix cube and EVE handed her WALL-E's _Hello, Dolly! _tape. "Very cool," said Betsey. "I see you're in to old-fashioned movies."

WALL-E put the tape into his video player and began dancing around the room. His dance began with a little bounce and then, there was an in and out arm motion. Finally, WALL-E extended his hand to the floor, encouraging Betsey to try it, too. She was giggling the whole time WALL-E was dancing. She took his and they spun around as fast as EVE can spin. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Suddenly, WALL-E and Betsey bumped into EVE and they fell to the floor. "Is everyone okay?" asked Betsey. She got up and noticed that one of WALL-E's eyes had come loose. "I'm sorry, I-I guess I don't know my own strength," said Betsey. WALL-E then showed Betsey that he could fix himself. As WALL-E felt along the shelves, Betsey smiled. "Your boyfriend is so funny," she said to EVE. EVE nodded with a giggle. Finally, WALL-E popped in a new eye and was able to see again. "That's very handy that you can do that, WALL-E," said Betsey. EVE picked up a lighter and showed Betsey that she could make it glow. "Wow," said Betsey. WALL-E just sighed in amazement. As WALL-E held EVE's hand (to show Betsey that he was in love with EVE), Betsey noticed that WALL-E was getting sleepy. "Is everything okay, WALL-E?" she asked. WALL-E nodded. He suddenly thought of something else to show her. "Eva," he said. Then, he did that hand gesture which meant "wait here."

WALL-E took Betsey outside, but it was still stormy. So, the two got blown right off their feet/treads. They were suddenly blown to where WALL-E wanted to go. He grabbed Jay's tree trunk with one hand and Betsey's paw with the other. "Look," WALL-E said. Betsey could make out the tree that WALL-E was trying to show her. "It's very nice, WALL-E," she said. "but it's not safe to be near a tree in a storm. WALL-E looked at her.

Betsey noticed Jay in the tree, trying her hardest to keep her babies warm. "WALL-E, who's that?" she asked. "Jaaaay," replied WALL-E. He chirped softly to explain that Jay had babies. "It's not safe to be near a tree in a storm!" shouted Betsey so the birds could hear her admits the storm. Taking Betsey's advise, the birds jumped out of their nest, however the baby birds could not fly yet. WALL-E caught all three baby birds, letting go of Betsey by mistake. Jay was trying to fly against the wind, but the wind blew her in the same direction as it blew Betsey. As quickly as he could, WALL-E put the baby birds in his compactor to keep them safe. Suddenly, he heard Betsey calling his name. "WALL-E!" she shouted. Jay squawked for help since she wasn't magic like Betsey. "Bessie!" WALL-E shouted. He fell asleep while holding onto the tree.**  
**


	18. Rest In Peace, Birds

The next morning, WALL-E woke up. The tree had fallen right on top of him. Betsey was right that wasn't safe to be near trees in a storm, but she didn't know that WALL-E was lightning-proof. WALL-E now had some time to think.

Maybe Betsey was related to someone. The question was who. Suddenly, WALL-E heard the baby birds chirping from inside his compactor. He realized that the tree was pinning him down. How was he ever going to get out?

His question answered when he heard Betsey's footsteps. "I'll get you out of there," she said. Betsey put whatever she had in her paws down and snapped her fingers. The tree was off WALL-E and good as new. WALL-E got up and shook himself off. "You know, WALL-E," said Betsey. "My cousin does that when he laughs. And I noticed your girlfriend does that when she laughs, too. Maybe she and my cousin have something in common." Betsey giggled softly. "Oh, I also have to show you something." She picked up what she had put down to help WALL-E and showed it to him. What WALL-E saw made him shocked.

It was Jay. She was lying still and was leaking blood. WALL-E cringed in disgust. "Whoa," he said. "I'm afraid so," said Betsey, shaking her head. "And that's not all. Come with me."

She led him to the pond and showed him the dead ducks. "They died in the storm," she explained. WALL-E sighed sadly, but wondered how Betsey was able to keep safe. "See that pink house over there?" she asked. She pointed to a pink house. "I spent the night there and was safe from the storm all night. The wind blew me right into the bushes where we first met," she said. WALL-E sighed sadly and sank low on his treads. "Why don't you go to your work site," said Betsey. "I'll meet you there."

WALL-E nodded and rolled away sadly. Betsey took the dead birds to a shady spot. She then began to dig in the ground. Quietly, she put the birds into the hole and covered it. Betsey snapped her fingers and a grave stone appeared. She also made a message appear on it that said, "Rest in peace Jay and bird friends." Finally, she made some flowers appear and put them on the dirt. "They were good friends of WALL-E's," she quietly whispered. Betsey snapped her fingers and disappeared.

WALL-E took the baby birds out of his compactor. Before he started work, he made a little nest for them out of trash and put it in a spot where they could see him, but wouldn't get in the way. He had just compacted trash into a cube when . . .

**Poof**

Betsey arrived. She noticed the baby birds in WALL-E's trash nest. "WALL-E, you saved the baby birds," she exclaimed. "that was so brave of you." WALL-E just chuckled softly. "I see you're a garbage bot," said Betsey. "Well, you keep working and I'll look after the baby birds for you." The birds looked up at Betsey. They had never seen a pink rabbit before. "You're so cute," said Betsey. "but I'm afraid I have some bad news." The baby birds listened carefully. "Your mother died in the storm," she told them. "so we'll have to do something about it." The baby birds seemed to sigh sadly. "I know it's sad," said Betsey. "but it's true."

At the end of the day, WALL-E and Betsey took the baby birds to the animal shelter. "You see," Betsey told the vet. "The baby birds' mother, who WALL-E calls 'Jay' died in a storm. Can you help us?" The vet typed something into a computer and nodded. "We will keep the birds here until we find another blue jay. You're free to go now."

With that said, Betsey and WALL-E went back to the truck to see EVE. They told her all about their adventure. They told her about what happened to Jay and what they did about it. EVE nodded and three went inside to get some sleep.


	19. It's The Hard Knock Life

WALL-E and EVE headed to their usual tasks the next morning. As for Betsey, she stayed to clean WALL-E's truck. Not that WALL-E told her to, she just decided to.

As she worked, she sang a song that went like this.

It's the hard-knock life for us

It's the hard-knock life for us

Instead of treated, we get tricked

Instead of kisses, we get kicked

It's the hard-knock life

By now, Betsey was making sure WALL-E's treasures were neatly on the shelves. She used her powers to fix the broken ones.

Got no folks to speak of so

It's the hard-knock row we hoe

Cotton blankets instead of wool

Empty bellies instead of full

It's the hard-knock life

By now, Betsey had fixed the hold in the roof with her powers. She went outside and began digging in the trash for more tapes that WALL-E and EVE could watch in case they got bored with _Hello, Dolly!_

Don't it feel like the wind is always howling

Don't it seem like there's never any light

Once a day, don't you want to throw the towel in

It's easier than putting up a fight.

Betsey put the tapes neatly on a shelf and began scrubbing the truck.

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy

No one cares if you grow or if you shrink

No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy

From the crying you would think this place would sink

Oh

Betsey scrubbed the roof.

Empty-belly life

She scrubbed the sides.

Rotten, smelly life

She scrubbed the door.

Full-of-sorrow life

She scrubbed the back.

No tomorrow life

She poured water over the sides and kept scrubbing.

Santa Claus we never see

Santa Claus what's that? Who's he?

No one cares for you a smidge

When you're in an orphanage

It's the hard-knock life

After she finished scrubbing the truck, Betsey decided to have some fun. "You'll stay up 'till this dump shines like the top of the Chrysler Building!" she shouted at WALL-E's treasures. "Kill, kill!"

Yank the whiskers from her chin

"Little pig droppings!"

Jab her with a safety pin

"Rotten orphans!"

Make her drink a Mickey Finn

"Nobody loves you."

I love you, Ms. Hannigan

"Get to work, now!" shouted Betsey. She scrubbed the floors. "Strip them beds." She scrubbed the bed spaces where WALL-E and EVE slept. "Scrub that floor!" She scrubbed the floor again. "Polish my shoes!" she shouted. "And I mean start now!"

It's the hard-knock life for us

It's the hard-knock life for us

No one cares for you a smidge

When you're in an orphanage

It's the hard-knock life

It's the hard-knock life

It's the hard-knock life

The hard-knock life

Betsey made a laundry basket appear and jumped into it. She covered herself in towels and waited.

Soon, WALL-E and EVE back and saw the truck all shiny. "Whoa!" WALL-E said. EVE giggled. The truck was as shiny as she was. When they went inside, they noticed the laundry basket. They also saw that Betsey wasn't there. "Bessie?" asked WALL-E. Both robots shrugged. WALL-E took the laundry basket and wheeled it away.


	20. Jay the Second Maybe

The laundry basket was getting heavy for WALL-E. When he stopped to rest, he heard something. "Mr. Bundles, I'm in here!" WALL-E removed the towels and took Betsey out of the basket. "Sorry, WALL-E. I thought you were the laundry man." WALL-E shook Betsey's paw and she began walking.

Betsey saw all kinds of things on her walk. She passed the animal shelter and decided to go inside to check on the baby birds.

"Did you find a blue jay, yet?" she asked. "Yes, we have." said the yet. Sure enough, a blue jay flew in. She perched onto Betsey's shoulder, making her smile. Betsey took the blue jay and the baby birds to their tree.

Once there, she carefully put the birds back in the tree. Betsey was so happy the baby birds had a mother, she began to sing.

Betcha he reads

Betcha she sews

Maybe she's made me

A closet of clothes

The baby birds chirped in confusion.

"Sorry," said Betsey.

Maybe they're strict

As straight as a line

Don't really care

As long as they're mine

"Mother bird, I think I'll call you 'Jay the Second.'" Betsey said to the blue jay. The bird did not seem to mind.

So, maybe now this prayer's

The last one of it's kind

Won't you please come get your baby

The birds fell asleep.

Maybe

Back at WALL-E's truck, Betsey told WALL-E and EVE all about the name she'd given the baby birds' new mother. "Is that okay with you?" she asked. WALL-E and EVE nodded. WALL-E pressed the record button on his chest Betsey began to sing again.

Betcha he reads

Betcha she sews

Maybe she's made me

A closet of clothes

Maybe they're strict

As straight as a line

Don't really care

As long as they're mine

So, maybe now this prayer's

The last one of it's kind

Won't you please come get your baby

Maybe

WALL-E pressed the stop button on his chest when Betsey was finished. Then, the three friends fell asleep whilst listening to WALL-E's recording.


	21. Long Ears

The next day, Betsey took WALL-E and EVE to show them the grave she'd made. "This is where I buried Jay and the ducks," she said. "Oh," WALL-E warbled with a nod. EVE just nodded as well. When she saw the flowers, she wanted to try it, too. "Well, sure you can," said Betsey. "All you need is this." Betsey snapped her fingers and a flower appeared in EVE's hand. EVE giggled as she was very impressed with Betsey's powers. She put the flower along with the others and bowed as best she could. WALL-E, who also had a flower, did the very same thing. Only when it was his turn to bow, he fell frontwards. "Very good, EVE," said Betsey. "Very good WALL-E. You're so cute." WALL-E got up and shook off the dirt. However, the dirt fell on the flowers. "Don't worry," Betsey told her robot friends. "I can fix it." She snapped her fingers and the dirt disappeared. WALL-E and EVE sighed happily and thankfully. "You're welcome," said Betsey.

Later that day, the three friends went for a walk in the park, which was bustling with activity. "Where I come from," explained Betsey. "the park is always busy. Everyone comes to enjoy this beautiful day." WALL-E thought Betsey must really liked the park. "Why don't you give it a try?" said Betsey. "It's easy. Just go and have fun and I'll come back to pick you up at the end of the day." WALL-E and EVE nodded, signifying that they would try it.

Since, they didn't want to get separated, they rolled/hovered along hand-in-hand. Suddenly, something caught WALL-E's eye. He wheeled slowly towards the bushes and noticed another rabbit! This rabbit was grey and wore a blue leotard. WALL-E watched him quietly so he wouldn't scare him. "Are you a robot?" asked the rabbit. WALL-E got spooked and boxed up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the little grey rabbit. "I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Long Ears and I'm three years old." "Ohhh," WALL-E said curiously. "Who are you? How old are you?" Long Ears asked. "WALL-E," said the little robot. "I guess your age is . . . REALLY OLD!" "Ahhh!" WALL-E screamed and boxed up again. "Sorry," said Long Ears. "Eva," WALL-E said, pointing at EVE. EVE hovered over to the bushes and WALL-E was ready to introduce the little rabbit. "Long, Eva. Eva, Long." EVE shook Long Ears' paw, but something caught her eye.

"EVE, WALL-E, I've been looking everywhere for you. How many times have I told you not to wonder off without my permission? You could've gotten lost!" said Betsey as she walked up. "Didn't you say they could 'walk' around, Betsey?" asked Long Ears. "Well, I-I... you're right. I'm sorry," said Betsey. WALL-E slowly peeked out of his box and was trembling a little. Betsey sighed. "Come on, everyone," she said.

Back in WALL-E's truck, Betsey was still mad at them. "What in Long Ears' sake do you think you were playing at?" she shouted at the two robots. Long Ears hid in a corner, trembling. "Wandering off without my permission! What's wrong with you?"

Betsey had her paws on her hips and was tapping her foot angrily. "I trusted you to stay together and look what you've done," she said to WALL-E. "Not only did you..." she pointed at EVE. "Get hurt, but you almost got lost!"

"WALL-E didn't wander very far," Long Ears explained. "You know, my fur caught his eye and he was careful not to scare me. EVE was able to see WALL-E, so yet nothing bad happened."

WALL-E boxed up and shook uncontrollably. EVE looked between him, Betsey and Long Ears.

"I cannot believe you two would do something like this!" Betsey continued. "I did not expect you to wander off without telling EVE."

WALL-E was still shaking. EVE just shot Betsey a guilty look. "Betsey, don't you know that WALL-E doesn't like to get yelled at?" asked Long Ears. "He didn't wander very far and look; EVE's not even mad at him."

"It doesn't matter whether she could see you are not, WALL-E," Betsey snapped. "The point is you wandered off and look what you did!" she turned to face Long Ears. "Long Ears, I am so sorry for what he did."

"It's alright," he replied. "You didn't scare me; I scared you." he explained to EVE. "You were very careful and I deeply thank you for it. Why don't you show me some bird friends you might have?"

The gang made their way to the tree where Jay the Second and her baby birds lived.

"This is Jay the Second. Jay herself died in a storm along with some duck friends they used to have. I buried them together in a grave, but WALL-E managed to save the baby birds."

WALL-E laughed proudly. "He's so proud of himself. I like him already. This is the coolest robot I've ever met. WALL-E and EVE are amazing."

WALL-E and EVE went home to the truck and Betsey took Long Ears to show him where she buried the dead birds.

"You did this?" Long Ears said as he took in the sight. "Very cute."

Betsey nodded.

"That's right, Long Ears," she said as she stroked the flowers that were left over the grave. "WALL-E and EVE put some flowers over the grave too. They seemed really keen to the task."

"It sure seems like it," Long Ears told her. "But you scared the little robot. Didn't you see him? He was shaking all over."

"He was?" Betsey said. "No, I didn't see him. I feel so guilty! I have to apologize right away!"

**Later that evening**

The night had descended across the sky, filling it with the beautiful show of stars. The moon was just visible in the far off darkness, but it still shine brightly. It was the perfect night for a walk or a night out.

WALL-E and EVE were on the truck's roof, looking at the moon. Long Ears was right. What Betsey didn't see was that WALL-E was shaking all over, all the way down to his treads.

Someone came to join them on the roof. It was Betsey. She was holding an old candle in her paw. Betsey sat down and stared at the two robots. WALL-E and EVE looked at Betsey. Betsey sighed.

"I'm sorry, WALL-E," she said.

WALL-E put a hand on her shoulder to show her he forgave her. EVE gave Betsey a pat on the back.

"Bessie?" WALL-E said quietly.

"I didn't know I was scaring you, WALL-E," said Betsey. "Were you really shaking all over, like Long Ears said?"

WALL-E nodded.

"Will you ever forgive me for scaring you, WALL-E?" Betsey asked softly.

WALL-E nodded very, very slowly. Betsey gave EVE a pat on the back. "You and WALL-E can come in whenever you get tired," she whispered.

Betsey smiled, knowing WALL-E forgave her. She slowly climbed down from the truck's roof, but stopped.

"WALL-E," she said. "Here. You can keep this. I have plenty."

She snapped her fingers and another candle appeared.

WALL-E and EVE stared at the candle, then back at the moon.

"What I said is not true," Betsey continued. "You don't need to start growing up."

WALL-E sighed quietly.

"You're super-dee-duper just the way you are." Betsey told him. "Who says you need to start growing up?"

Someone else came to join the three. It was Long Ears with another candle.

"WALL-E, EVE, Betsey," he said. "Can we go to bed now?"

"We certainly, can, Long Ears," Betsey replied.

All four friends climbed down the truck's roof and went inside. They all fell asleep peacefully in the glow of the candles.


	22. Sportsy

The morning was a bit of a drag. It was cloudy and the four friends were slowly waking up. Luckily, there was just enough sunlight for WALL-E's morning charge. After that, the friends tried to think of something to do.

There was a noise outside. WALL-E opened the door to reveal...

A rabbit! This rabbit was yellow and wore a red dress. She was carrying sports equipment. She didn't seem very happy.

"It's not fair!" she shouted. "I get all prepared for sports day and I can't even do it."

WALL-E felt sorry for her. He wheeled over and gave her a pat on the back. "WALL-E," he whispered. The rabbit looked up.

"WALL-E? Oh, nice to meet you." she said. "My name is Sportsy and I'm disappointed because Betsey promised to take me to the sports day tournament, but the weather changed my plans. A tournament is a lot of games."

"Ohhh," WALL-E said. He took Sportsy inside the truck where the others were. "Eva," WALL-E said, pointing to EVE. "Eva, Spooooorrrts." EVE and Sportsy shook hands. Sportsy explained about the tournament to EVE and she nodded. She and WALL-E agreed to take her to a tournament.

Once the whole gang was aware of the situation, Betsey decided to find Jay the Second and ask her what to do. WALL-E suggested that they try the Axiom. So, it was settled. WALL-E, EVE and Sportsy went to the Axiom while Betsey and Long Ears went to find Jay the Second.

WALL-E, EVE and Sportsy arrived at the Axiom's bridge where the Captain was. He sat on top of a box. "Hey, you two!" he said. "Who's this?" "Sports," replied WALL-E. "Good to meet you, Sports." said the Captain. "That's how WALL-E says my name," said Sportsy. "My name is Sportsy." "Oh, I see," said the Captain. "Want to see what's inside the box?" He got off the box and opened it. Inside was another rabbit that was orange. "It's about time," he said. "It's a little cramped in there." "WALL-E, EVE, Sportsy, this is Flopsy. Flopsy, this is WALL-E and EVE. You probably know Sportsy." "I know her," said Flopsy. "Ready to go to the tournament today?" "We can't," said Sportsy. "It's too cloudy." "You know," said the Captain. "We have a jogging track here. Would you like me to arrange a race for you, Sportsy?" Sportsy got excited at this news. "Would I? I would love to! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her new chubby friend. The Captain chuckled. "You're welcome," he said.

Betsey and Long Ears arrived at Jay the Second's tree. Jay the Second was feeding worms to the baby birds. "Our friend Sportsy wants to go to a tournament," said Betsey. "but the weather's not good for a tournament. Can you help us?" Jay the Second pondered for a bit, then she whispered something to Betsey. "A pond concert? That's a great idea," said Betsey. "You can be the announcer," said Long Ears. Jay the Second nodded.

The humans were stirring with excitment at the race that night. Sportsy sat on the bench next to a team. "I know they'll put me in," she said to herself. "They've got to put me in. I can do this. I will make WALL-E proud." Sportsy took her place at the starting line as the Captain raised the flag. "On your mark," he said. Sportsy got ready to run. "Get set," said the Captain. Sportsy rose up a bit. "GO!" shouted the Captain. The runners took off. Sportsy was in the lead, but not for long. A boy dashed right past her. "Ha, ha!" he said. "A girl like you? You'll never win," Sportsy dashed forward in front of the boy. "Oh yes I will," she said. "I'll do it for WALL-E." WALL-E and EVE, who were in the front row seats, waved. All three boys dashed past Sportsy again. This time, they ran really far, but Sportsy kept going. Halfway to the finish line, the boys stopped. "Let's take a break," said the one who teased Sportsy earlier. "Yeah, good idea," said another. "I'm beat. But what about that small yellow girl rabbit?" "Aw, don't worry about her," said a third. "She'll never beat us. She's a girl!" All three boys laughed until they all fell asleep. Eventually, Sportsy showed up. She was tired too, but she didn't want to give up just yet. "I think I'll just walk," she panted. Sportsy walked past the boys, careful not to wake them up. Before she knew it, she had almost reached the finish line. That was when the boys woke up. "Did that rabbit just pass us?" one boy asked. "I didn't see her," said another. "I was sleeping." "Oh no! Quick!" shouted the third. "We have to cross the finish line before she does!" The boys immediately jumped to their feet, making a dash for the finish line. However, they were too late. "And the winner is Sportsy!" the Captain shouted as Sportsy crossed the finish line. Sportsy couldn't believe it. She had won! The crowd cheered wildly. Even the boys were proud of her. "The little rabbit won the race!" one of them said. "She is the fastest and the bestest!" another one said. "S-P-O-R-T-S-Y! What's that spell? Sportsy!" shouted the third like a cheerleader. All three boys lifted her up. "I'm the queen of the world!" Sportsy shouted proudly. "Party with her robot friends!" said the boy. "Yeah!" said Sportsy. "Party with Sportsy!" said the boy. "You got that right!" said Sportsy. "Off to the beachhouse!" shouted the boy. "Let's do it!" replied Sportsy triumphantly. The crowd was cheering, clapping and chanting, "Sportsy! Sportsy! Sportsy! Sportsy!"

At the pond, some of the crowd chanted, "Betsey! Betsey! Betsey! Betsey!" Some chanted, "Long Ears! Long Ears! Long Ears! Long Ears!" And some chanted, "Sportsy! Sportsy! Sportsy! Sportsy!" However, Sportsy hadn't shown up yet and Long Ears was getting worried, "Betsey, where's Sportsy?" he asked. "I don't know," replied Betsey. "She should've been here by now." Both exchanged worried glances to each other amongst the chanting crowd until Betsey spoke. "Tell you what," she said. "Our cousins and her cousin will be singing first. While they do that, I'll try to find Sportsy." Long Ears gave her a quick hug before Betsey ran off. "Ladies and gentlemen," said a computer voice. "Jay the Second." Jay the Second flew up to the microphone and chirped a lot of times. Her chirps were translated on a computer screen that Betsey had hung up. When the words said, "I give you Betsey's cousin and his group," Betsey's cousin and his gang came into view. The crowd cheered as they began to sing. While they sang, Jay the Second flew down beside Long Ears. She chirped reassuringly that Sportsy would come out of a nearby bush anytime now. The bush soon began to rustle. "Sportsy!" exclaimed Long Ears. However, it wasn't Sportsy, it was Long Ears' cousin. "Do you know where Sportsy is?" he asked her. "Nope, sorry," she replied. She ran back to join her gang. When they were finished, the audience clapped and clapped. "Thank you, thank you," said Betsey's cousin as he took a bow. Long Ears and Sportsy's cousins took each of his hand and bowed as well. Soon, Jay the Second came back and chirped again. The computer words said, "Well done, boys and Long Ears' cousin. And now, let's hear it for a group that is just like them. Ladies and gentlemen, it's Betsey and her group!" Betsey came out of the bushes, but she was the only one there. "Did you find her?" asked Long Ears. "No, sorry," she replied. "I searched WALL-E's trailer and the whole Axiom. I don't know why, but WALL-E and EVE aren't back yet." "Well, what should we do?" asked Long Ears. The crowd chanted Betsey's name. "I think we should, um, try performing with Jay the Second," she said. "Perform with Jay the Second?" Long Ears said. "But she doesn't sing like we do." Betsy tapped her foot. "Well, come with me," she said. "They want to know what's taking us so long." As soon as they came into view, the crowd cheered. Betsey took the microphone and cleared her throat. "Hi everyone," she said. "Our friend, Sportsy couldn't be here today." the crowd went silent as she continued. "The problem is, we've never performed in a concert without Sportsy," she said. "And we're not starting now." the crowd remained silent as Long Ears came up. "Her cousin couldn't perform without my cousin," he told them. "He couldn't perform without Sportsy's cousin. So, you know she can't perform without Sportsy. Thank you." the crowd was silent for another minute, then they shouted, "Boo! Boo! Boo!" Betsey and Long Ears walked past their cousins. Betsey's cousin took her hand. "Is something the matter, Betsey?" he asked. "We were just leaving," she replied hesitantly. "We're going home," added Long Ears. As soon as Betsey and Long Ears left, the crowd cheered. "Do we have time to sing for them again?" asked Long Ears' cousin. "I don't see why not," Betsey's cousin replied. The three came back onto the stage. "Thank you very much," said Betsey's cousin.

Later that night, when the equipment was put away, Sportsy came through the bushes. "Betsey? Long Ears?" she asked. "I'm ready to sing with you." But no one was around. Just then, her cousin and Betsey's cousin came into view. "They're gone, Sportsy," said her cousin. "You mean, Betsey's mad at me?" asked Sportsy. "You know, Sportsy," said Betsey's cousin. "It's important to think of others, too. And the crowd didn't cheer for Betsey because of you." The two walked away and Sportsy gulped. "Wait, Betsey's cousin!" she said. Betsey's cousin stopped. "Yes?" he said. "I'm really sorry I didn't show up in time," said Sportsy. Betsey cousin sighed slightly and walked over to her. "I know you're sorry," he said. "but you can't show up late when someone needs you." He rubbed her back once and walked away. The lights were turned off and Sportsy was left alone.

Sportsy walked sadly back to WALL-E's truck. She knocked on the door. "WALL-E? WALL-E, are you home?" But there was no answer. Sportsy walked around to the back of the truck and leaned against it. Her eyes were welling up with tears as she fell asleep. "He was right," she whispered to herself. "I really can't show up late when someone needs me." Sportsy fell asleep and cried softly.


	23. Sportsy Is Forgiven

The next morning was sunny and Sportsy spotted WALL-E on the roof. "WALL-E! WALL-E?" she called. WALL-E looked down. "I don't blame you for being mad, you know." WALL-E climbed down from the truck's roof. "If you see Betsey, will you tell her I'm sorry?" WALL-E cocked his head to the side. "Please?" said Sportsy. WALL-E shook his head. "Aw..." Sportsy moaned as she walked away. WALL-E watched her leave until he couldn't see her anymore. Then, he picked up his cooler and left.

Sportsy couldn't find anywhere to go. She couldn't go to the Axiom and she couldn't go to WALL-E's trailer either. What was she going to do? Then, Sportsy noticed a familiar orange shape. It was Flopsy! "Flopsy!" she called. Flopsy looked up. "Sportsy?" he said. "That's right, Flopsy!" said Sportsy. "It's your best bud! Aren't you happy?" Flopsy looked down at Sportsy's feet. "Well, actually..." he said. "No." "No?" said Sportsy. "You see, I saw WALL-E on my way here and he told me that you did something very wrong in his googly eyes," replied Flopsy. "He told me that Betsey told him that you didn't show up in time to sing with her. So, she's mad at you. WALL-E's mad at you. I'm mad at you. Everyone's mad at you and they'll never forgive you." Flopsy slapped Sportsy on the back and walked away. Sportsy, not happy about this, ran away crying.

Sportsy found herself on a dessert path. Her eyes were red from crying and she shook her head. "Ouch," she said quietly because Flopsy slapped her back. "Flopsy's right. No one likes me anymore." Then, she began to sing.

Oh, everybody's mad at me

'Cause I made a mistake, you see

I won't show up, now Betsey's mad

She won't calm down and this is bad

'Cause I'm not happy about this

No, sir

I'm not happy about this

"Everybody's upset with me," Sportsy said to herself. "Maybe I should just give up." Sportsy kept walking. She knew that if she gave up, nothing would change.

I feel so bad

And guilty, too

Should I say sorry

I wish I knew

I'll just keep walking

Across this range

And hope that things

Will somehow change

'Cause I'd be happy about that

Yes, sir

I'd be happy about that

If something strange

Makes everyone change

Well, I'd be happy

About that

Sportsy kept walking, but what she didn't see that Betsey and WALL-E were watching her from the bushes. "Poor Sportsy," said Betsey. "I can't stay mad at her now. What have I done?" Betsey came out of the bushes and wrapped her arms around Sportsy. "Shh, it's okay," she said. "Everything's going to be alright. There, there." She gave Sportsy a kiss. "I'm not mad anymore. It's alright." WALL-E peeked out of the bushes. "Nobody's mad at you, Sportsy," said Betsey. "Everything's alright." WALL-E came out of the bushes and gave Sportsy a pat on the back. "See, WALL-E forgives you, too," said Betsey. She took Sportsy's left paw, WALL-E took her other paw and they walked home.

Back home, Flopsy sat on the truck's ramp. "Sportsy?" he said. "I'm sorry, Flopsy," said Sportsy. "That's okay," said Flopsy. "You're my best bud." And he gave her a hug. Being so proud of this, Betsey began to sing.

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I love you tomorrow

You're only a day away

EVE, Long Ears, Jay the Second and the her babies showed up for the big party. Only the baby birds knew how to fly now! Betsey put a wedding around EVE's finger and she and WALL-E kissed. Betsey's cousin and his gang were there and so were the humans and the Captain.

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I love you tomorrow

You're only a day

Away

The End


End file.
